Dihydrobenzothiopyran compounds (thiochromans) and 4-oxo-dihydrobenzothiopyran compounds (thiochromanones) and the 4-oxime and 4-alkoxime derivatives thereof are useful intermediates in the preparation of 6-(arylcarbonyl)thiochroman herbicidal agents. Said herbicidal agents and methods for their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,705; 5,468,722 and WO 95/13275. The 6-(arylcarbonyl)thiochromans and derivatives thereof are effective herbicidal agents at low rates of application and demonstrate selective control of noxious weeds en the presence of key economic crops such as corn and rice.
Heretofore, methods to prepare the above-said thiochroman and thiochromanone intermediates required appropriately substituted thiophenol starting materials which may be commercially unavailable and difficult to prepare. The importance of thiochroman and thiochromanone derivatives, particularly as essential intermediates in the manufacture of herbicidal 6-arylcarbonylthiochroman agents, creates a significant need in the art for alternative and effective processes for their manufacture.